OVERCROWDED ROOM
by MemorysOfBetrayal
Summary: SONGFIC BLEED THE DREAM OVERCROWDED ROOM she was his love, but he had hurt her so much..can she forgive and forget? KagxInu


(My First Songfic go easy on me!) AN: This is a songfic, and the song is called 'Overcrowded Room' by Bleed The Dream. Disclaimer. I DONT OWN NEITHER BLEEED THE DREAM NOR ANY OF THEIR SONGS. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Her deathly pale fingers threaded through his long white hair as he tried to hold in his breathe. Her sent of blood, dirt, and scum, violated his sensitive senses. She giggled and her friends giggled too, revealing their freshly minted breathes, obviously hoping to get a kiss from an unlucky boy this night. The gentle click of a door being opened was heard by everyone, as heads of all shape and color turned to see the intruder.

**_She showed up wearing red_**

_**She's all inside my head**_

_**While we were**_

_**Standing in this overcrowded room**_

A small teenage girl appeared from behind the doorway, her long silky black hair caressing her exposed back as she walked into the party. Her big brown eyes were a thing to remember, radiating pure innocence and genuine compassion, made you want to stare into them until the end of time.

As Inuyasha stood up his long hair escaped his recent girlfriend's grasp and she sat down with a fake pout trying to look cute so that her boyfriend would come back and let her play with the hair of his that she was so jealous of. But when she looked up at him, he wasn't even looking at her. She observed with an angry scowl that the girl that had just walked in was stealing his eye away from her. She glanced around to see that all the other men were doing the same, but, for some reason, Inuyasha had a strange look in his eye, while all the others had a look that she could easily decipher as lust. 'After all, I have gotten more than my fair share of that look.' she thought with a smirk.

_**The absence of your eyes**_

_**Makes me just want to die**_

_**And I can't stand the way they'll never look at me again**_

_**I think about you every night**_

_**And though we couldn't make things right**_

_**I'm waiting for the time we'll share the same bedroom again**_

Inuyasha stared at her as she gracefully stepped into the room, her red dress fitting tightly across her full chest and waist, but flowing out elegantly, billowing down to just below her knees. As she stepped into the room, he soon realized she had decided to look anywhere but to him. He wasn't sure anymore about coming. He certainly hadn't expected to see his amazing ex-girlfriend again. The one he was in love with. The one that he left stupidly, thinking he could do better. As he looked at her, he could just see her heart shining as radiantly as before. She was the reason he never let another girl close before they broke it off, or rather, he broke it off. He needed her, he knew, she was the only one that love him. He stuck his hand into his suit's pockets as he turned around to Kikyo. He lifted his eyes off the ground and into her own. All he could see was jealousy, hatred, and impurity. He saw the look in her eyes when he stared at her for a moment then she nodded silently and slowly. He spoke quietly in his deep baritone voice that made girls fall to their knees "I'm not sorry Kikyo, we are over". He knew of all the broken promises she told him. He turned around to where Kagome last stood, where his sight last saw his true love, and yet, she was nowhere to be seen.

_**Don't go **_

_**I'm gonna make you stay with me**_

_**Till I'm through**_

_**(Standing in this overcrowded room)**_

_**And please, make me brand new**_

_**(Standing in this overcrowded room)**_

His eyes became frantic as he rushed forwards, the men had returned to talking but the common subject among the young and single was the beautiful woman, and the thoughts of the coupled were the same.

He thought for a moment 'If I had just seen my ex and I was Kagome where would I go?' his eyes sparked with an idea as he shoved his way through the people in between himself and the front door. As he burst out, he started running down the sidewalk. No. Not even running. Sprinting. When he finally stopped to catch his breathe he was at a small childrens park where he and Kagome used to talk and where they met for the first time when they were younger.

xFlashBackx

A little Inuyasha sat on a swing all alone when a small girl came up to him. He simply raised an eyebrow at the girl's entrence and merely smirked and patted the swing next to him as the cute little girl named Kagome introduced herself and asked if she could play with him. Little did he know that that little girl would be the true love of his life.

xEnd FlashBackx

He bent over and put his hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. As the soft sound of sobbing reached his ears he jumped up and ran to the place he knew she would be. As his shoes filled with sand he dove to his knees and ended up right along side the beautiful woman who was kneeling on the ground, her head inside her arms which were ontop of the very swing he'd sat on on that very first day. He pulled her gently off the swing and was shocked as she immediately pulled him into a tight hug and started crying on his shoulder.

_**I know you're on my side**_

_**I know you've doubted once or twice**_

_**And I don't know if I could be the same person again**_

_**There's something you should know**_

_**It's so easy for me to say "no"**_

_**Cuz you're the only one I want to be with in the end**_

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist, comforting her felt so natural, though her tears were heartbreaking.

_**Don't go **_

_**I'm gonna make you stay with me**_

_**Till I'm through**_

_**(Standing in this overcrowded room)**_

_**And please, make me brand new**_

_**(Standing in this overcrowded room)**_

The hands formed tiny fists as they pounded on his back as she started crying out and screaming into the night "You were supposed to protect me! Why did you leave me! How could you!" her angry words were filled with sobs and tears, his heart braking with every second of it. He whispered softly in her ear "no. Now, I will never leave you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" she pushed him back slightly, letting go of his neck, as more tears ran down her face "I saw you with her! You aren't mine to keep anymore. You belong to her! She's yours..." she her eyes suddenly fill with an excruciating pain only known to those who'd been forced to leave all they loved, to be ripped apart inside, to live through temptations, and torment. Those eyes. Those eyes he'd fallen in love with. "I'm not...You left me...for her…He snapped. He grabbed her and pulled her tight against him. "I was so stupid! Stupid! I'm an idiot! Please! Her and me never truly were. It was a lie to try to keep my heart from breaking. I've missed you so much…you are the only one I love, the only one I could ever love."

_**I know you're on my side**_

_**I know you've doubted once or twice**_

_**And I don't know if I could be the same person again**_

_**There's something you should know**_

_**It's so easy for me to say "no"**_

_**Cuz you're the only one**_

She leaned back slightly to get a good look at his face as she softly let her fingers run down his face, she felt tears. He'd been crying. For her. She cupped his face, and she put all her emotions into one heart-breaking kiss. As they slowly pulled back they leaned back in and touched foreheads as she whispered to him "I love you too..."


End file.
